Lebur dalam Nyala
by Azureila
Summary: Ambisi padam ketika kematian menghampiri hidup Light. Di tengah puing-puing reruntuhan dunia Mu, Light berusaha menemukan jiwa L kembali demi satu pengakuan.


**Lebur dalam Nyala**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang sepenuh hati mendedikasikan waktu luangnya untuk memenuhi obsesi menggila terhadap Light dan L. Gara-gara itu juga, saya rela mendalami dunia yaoi, hehe… -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Kalau kepunyaan saya, Light dan L akan jadi partner sehidup-semati, bukannya rival abadi.

**Summary**: Ambisi padam ketika kematian menghampiri hidup Light. Di tengah puing-puing reruntuhan dunia Mu, Light berusaha menemukan jiwa L kembali demi satu pengakuan.

**Pairing**: Light/L. Sulit untuk mendefinisikan apakah mereka _match from heaven_ atau malah _match from hell_, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, dua jiwa mereka terhubung dengan kuat dan kokoh. Betapa pun yang satu berusaha menghindar, Takdir selalu membuka jalan untuk pertemuan kembali. Bukankah mereka personifikasi kata _soulmate_?

**Warning**: Meski ada unsur _yaoi_, tujuan saya **bukan** mau mengekspos hal itu semata, yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah _sisi spiritual _dan _kejiwaan_. Masih belum berkenan? Silahkan pergi sebelum muncul keinginan untuk nge-_flame_. Saya menghargai kritik konstruktif, **bukan** _flame_. Damai.

Dedikasikan sepenuh hati untuk 3 senpai sekaligus pemompa semangat: **HalfMoon-Smile**, selalu ngasih solusi atas pergolakan emosional saya, nggak bosan-bosan con-crit demi perbaikan ke depannya. Untuk **GoodBoyTobi**, selalu berhasil ngebuat saya ketawa dan _cheer up_ lagi dengan humor segarnya. Untuk **isumi 'kivic'** yang selalu mampu meredakan krisis pede yang menghantui saya semenjak tercebur ke dunia fanfic dengan dukungannya yang menenangkan. –hugs- _You three are really growing on me_, _sisters. Knowing you is one of the best things that ever happened here. I really am grateful._

Buat sesama author Indonesia, mari gabung di **infantrum.co.nr**! Gabung dan kumpul-kumpul di forum ini, seru deh. Belakangan ini Infantrum kekurangan tim hore, forum jadi nggak serame dulu. Ayolaaah, mana author-author yang lain? Saya tunggu lho, ohoho…

Terakhir, fic ini mengandung unsur Alternate Universe (AU) yang kental, terutama di chapter-chapter mendatang, jadi silahkan dinikmati pelan-pelan. _Scene_ pembuka adalah penjabaran detil dari adegan perpisahan Light dan L dalam **Di Duniaku, Kau Kekal**. Tema-tema yang saya usung pun masih punya paralel dengan fic itu (ya iyalah, kalau nggak nyambung namanya bukan sekuel! –dihajar pembaca-)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Masing-masing dari kita adalah malaikat yang hanya bersayap satu;_

_Dan kita hanya bisa terbang sambil saling memeluk…_

-**Luciano de Crescenzo**-

* * *

_**Page 1: The One**_

**-Angels' Wings-**

"_Saya tidak takut akan kematian. Tidak akan pernah. Yang saya takutkan adalah jika sepeninggal saya nanti, seseorang akan mulai kehilangan kendali hidup, karena saya tidak bisa selalu ada untuk mengawasinya; untuk menolongnya dari bahaya terbesar di dunia ini, yaitu kalau dia kehilangan dirinya sendiri disebabkan idealisme yang bertentangan dengan hukum dunia."_

_Light mengerahkan keberaniannya, balas menatap L lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin tahu, siapa orang itu, Ryuuzaki."_

_L menjawab pelan ketika bibir mereka bertaut,"Itu kau, Light-kun."_

Dunia tersapu hilang dari pandangan matanya. Utopia mahasempurna yang membayang di pelupuk mata rela disapu gelombang panjang perasaan tanpa tepi. Sesaat setelah Light memejamkan mata, tunduk pada keteguhan hati L, dia hanya bisa memercayai hatinya. Bahwa semua yang dirasakannya nyata. Bagaimana sentuhan magis bibir L mengunci suaranya. Bagaimana jemari langsing milik L melengkung, membelit helai-helai rambutnya, mencengkramnya dengan satu remasan lembut.

Ketika dia mencoba terlepas dari semua siksaan yang melukai egonya, sesuatu di dasar hatinya berteriak lantang, mencegahnya berpaling dari kenyataan. Maka semua kuasa Light terlepas dari genggamannya saat rengkuhan L semakin erat, ketika napas mereka bersatu dalam irama yang sama, menghentak-hentak naluri dan emosi untuk eksplorasi yang lebih mendalam. Keyakinan Light semakin kukuh bahwa semua keindahan ini bukan fatamorgana yang menipu pengembara tersesat di gurun tandus. Sebaliknya, dia merasakan kesejukan menetes, seiring waktu alirannya semakin deras, hingga Light serasa tenggelam dalam pesona abadi.

Di balik segenap kepungan emosi yang menderu, sesuatu dalam dirinya serasa akan pecah berkeping-keping, meledak keluar dan membongkar kamuflase yang sengaja diciptakan. Light tahu hal ini tak seharusnya terjadi. Ada bagian dirinya yang mesti diredam sehingga ambisinya menyeringai puas, sehingga rasionalitas pantas mendaulatnya sebagai Kira. Waktu seakan menahan lajunya, menanti dalam diam, menunggu. Detik, menit bahkan jam menjadi tak nyata dan tertinggal sebagai delusi belaka.

Layaknya biji yang diketam kulitnya, seperti itulah yang Light rasakan di momen ini. Setiap sentuhan yang L berikan membebaskannya dari tabir kebohongan, berusaha mencari-cari kepolosan murni yang masih tersisa dengan intensitas yang nyaris mustahil dijabarkan. Ketakutan, hasrat, dahaga, rasa sakit… terpancar tajam hingga menusuk tulangnya. Kelopak mata Light tak ingin kembali terbuka untuk melihat dunia. Keganjilan mengambang pekat di udara, tebersit pertanyaan yang terus menggaung, _jika kita ada di dunia kedua, hendakkah aku menukar ambisiku untuk ini_?

Sesungguhnya dia telah terpikat, terpikat pada satu sosok, satu nama, komposisi yang tak mungkin bisa dilafalkan dengan kejujuran yang membekas selama mereka masih hidup sebagai pihak yang berusaha saling menjatuhkan. Rangkaian huruf-huruf itu tak boleh dibiarkan mengendap di ulu hatinya. Dia telah sangat terbiasa menyebut satu nama spesial itu selama menjalani hari-hari bersama, terantai berdua. Terkadang jika salah satu batas dilanggar, dia bisa meneriaki L tanpa rasa bersalah, meski sesudahnya tenggorokan terasa serak karena tak hentinya berkata,"Aku _bukan Kira! Tak bisakah kau mengerti, Ryuuzaki_?"

L selalu membalas dengan gestur menyebalkan khas dirinya, disusul satu kalimat logis dan pernyataan yang terus berulang, tak pernah ragu akan hipotesanya. Tak pernah ada kata maaf terlontar dari bibir mereka berdua, sebrutal apa pun penganiayaan mental dan verbal berulang, bagai siklus tanpa ujung pangkal.

Tapi, apa yang tengah terjadi? Ingin rasanya Light memaki dirinya sendiri. Pedih peri merajam inti kesadarannya. _Untuk apa_? tanya sesuatu yang samar, jauh dari belakang kepalanya, _untuk apa berpura-pura? Apa kau tak pernah lelah berlari?_

Light tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan kalau nuraninya menangis. Dia tidak menghendakinya, tapi itulah yang terjadi, pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam hidupnya yang _brengsek_. Lebih dari itu, nalurinya mampu menafsirkan pengakuan membisu yang terhatur dari isyarat ambigu dan sulit didefinisikan milik L. Tubuhnya menegang. Indranya menutup diri dari keriuhan dunia luar, mendengarkan sandi rahasia yang kini terkuak.

_Maaf. Maaf membuatmu terperangkap dalam pusaran idealisme dan segala kemunafikan ini. Maaf. Maafkan karena hati ini tertambat padamu, Light-kun._

Bukankah mata hati tak pernah gagal merangkum kebenaran yang tersembunyi di sisi tergelap? Pengakuan bisu tanpa kata itu terlantun sempurna dengan alunan nada satir yang menggetarkan, layaknya daun terakhir di penghujung musim gugur yang pasrah dibawa pergi dinginnya angin musim dingin. Tapi pernyataan segetir apa pun, tidak boleh mendapat tempat di ruang hatinya. Tidak saat ini. _Tidak di dunia ini_.

Kemudian, suatu inti dari dasar hatinya seolah tersedot ke luar. Meninggalkan kekosongan hampa yang tak bisa diisi oleh ambisi, ilusi bahkan delusi.

Sapuan panjang rambut hitam pekat menggesek dahinya. Desahan napas satu-satu meliuk, menyusuri leher Light yang jenjang. Kedua raga itu kini terlindung dalam eratnya pelukan, jemari mereka saling mencari, lalu bertaut. Memuaskan rasa lapar dua jiwa yang tidak pernah berhenti merindu.

Ketika akhirnya, dengan napas terengah dan sorot mata sepucat malam L kembali membungkuk, berbisik pelan, bibirnya menyapu daun telinga Light,"Saya tahu kebenaran yang selama ini dikubur secara paksa. Selalu tahu."

Light membalas dengan suara rendah, hidungnya masih dapat membaui harum cokelat yang menguar dari pori-pori tubuh L,"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Secara logika, saya pun tidak bisa mengerti sebabnya. Tapi, sesungguhnya, bagian terdalam dari diri saya sudah mencapai taraf pengertian tertinggi, Light-kun."

Sekali lagi, seakan tak rela melepas sosok lelaki terindah di hatinya pergi, L menatap lurus, kedua matanya mencari jejak kemurnian yang bisa diraihnya, meski samar, meski terpendam. Sesaat, selama sepersekian detik, dia melihat suatu kilatan lain di mata Light. Sesuatu yang dirambah hatinya jelas berada ada di sana. Ya, Light yang sesungguhnya masih terpenjara, terkukung oleh pilihan hidupnya sendiri… juga masih berusaha mencari jalan keluar dengan mengeliminasi perasaan manusiawi.

Namun, manusia yang menolak berpikir dan merasa sesuai kondratnya hanya akan menemui jalan buntu. Manusia tidak diberi hak untuk bertindak layaknya Tuhan yang mahatahu, seberapa keras dia mencoba, selalu ada batas tak kasat mata. Light berjuang untuk menembus batas dengan semua daya yang dimiliknya. Dia tak pernah ingin menjejak Bumi. Ambisinya selalu mencari jalan menuju Langit, puncak semesta—manifestasi_ keabadian_. Langit yang—menurut paham L—tidak ditemukan Light dalam dirinya saat ini. Light menghempaskan pintu hati hingga menutup, menolak memandang ke dalam jiwa L. Jiwa yang dulu begitu kosong, begitu terbelakang soal emosi, kini penuh menggelora karena satu orang, satu keping jiwa pelengkap, _Light_.

L awalnya tidak ingin mengerti. Tidak ingin merasa. Dia tidak terlahir untuk berkontemplasi soal perasaan semata, dia memaknai kehadirannya di dunia dengan membasmi ketidakadilan sekuat tenaga, sumbangsihnya sebagai manusia kepada dunia dan masyarakat. Dia hidup demi prinsip yang dipercayainya sejak dulu, kalau hitam dan putih adalah dua sisi dunia yang saling berlawanan. Karena itu, keduanya tidak boleh pernah bersatu, karena jika hal itu terjadi, spektrum warna-warni dunia akan terganggu, akan terguncang hingga mata tidak lagi bisa membedakan esensi keduanya.

Terlebih, dia tidak seharusnya jatuh dalam daya pikat seorang kriminal berdarah dingin, sekeping jiwa pembunuh tanpa nurani dan pengampunan, seorang Yagami Light. Penyangkalan adalah usaha paling dasar untuk berhenti berharap, untuk berhenti mengabadikan setiap mili keelokan Light di dasar nuraninya. L sangat jauh dari kata luput jika mengandalkan memorinya untuk menjabarkan detil-detil sosok Light; dia bisa membedakan intonasi suara saat Light gembira maupun gundah, dia hapal seberapa besar puplil Light melebar jika L mengguncangnya dengan tuduhan-tuduhan kriminal sekaligus pertanyaan filosofis, gema gelak tawa Light yang halus dan merdu masih terngiang di telinganya; tawa yang murni dan tanpa beban di masa-masa mereka, secara lugas, menjustifikasikan pernyataan berlafal _teman_, bagaimana pandangan mata Light berhasil menawan semua bentuk kebohongan dan menggantinya dengan pengakuan kekaguman tanpa kata… dan ketika pikiran mereka bersinar gemilang dalam masa dan intensitas yang sama, L mengerti, hanya sekali ini saja, ada _sesuatu_ yang tak memerlukan penjelasan, _karena segalanya tercipta untuk dijalani_. Itu bukan falsafah hidup seorang rasionalis seperti dirinya, namun dia bisa bertutur apa? Bahkan L harus tunduk mengakui kebenaran yang hakiki.

Magnetisme tertanam kuat di diri Light, magnetisme yang membingkai sosoknya yang rupawan, sehingga setiap individu yang ditemuinya langsung berhasrat untuk memiliki _cahaya_ paling jernih itu, _hanya untuk diri mereka semata_. Tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan L, yang mencintai bayang-bayang dan keteduhan dunia tanpa radiasi cahaya, mendamba untuk merasakan sengatan cahaya di kulitnya yang putih pucat. Keberanian ini menggiringnya keluar dari singgahsana teraman tanpa ancaman menuju gemuruh pertempuran hati di dunia luar. Menyeret L semakin dekat hingga tangan Takdir menyentuh dan menyimpul erat benang-benang merah kehidupan keduanya.

Betapa hati dan dunianya telah terikat dengan Light tanpa kehendaknya. Kuat. Erat. Rapat. Tersemat tanpa bisa terurai. Mengunci dua jiwa mereka dalam ruang waktu dan dimensi yang bertaut. Membungkam setiap usaha penetrasi dan interupsi menjadi keheningan genting yang mengiris. Menyediakan ruang tanpa batas di mana spekulasi dan imajinasi membuncah secara liar terhadap satu sama lain.

Sampai akhir dunia sekali pun, logikanya tak bisa mengusung gagasan bila manusia fana berambisi merangkul keabadian. Itu mustahil. _Abadi hanyalah permainan kata yang diciptakan para seniman untuk menyebut sesuatu yang jauh, tak terjangkau, abstrak… tak pernah ada bukti konkrit yang menunjukkan eksistensi keabadian_, pikirnya.

Jika definisi keabadian bisa diuraikan secara gamblang, mungkin segala pergolakan batin yang menghantui jiwa mereka bisa berakhir disini. L sendiri tidak pernah tahu, apa hakikat keabadian itu sebenarnya? Apakah awal tanpa akhir? Lingkaran Takdir yang terus berputar? Waktu yang tidak pernah berhenti berjalan?

Bukankah manusia, sebagai makhluk mortal, diberi suatu berkah yang besar, karena bisa mencicipi kefanaan? Memberi pertanda agar tak meremehkan kekuatan waktu. Waktu tak pernah mau kompromi, dia mendatangkan dan mengambil kembali hal-hal yang pernah berarti dalam hidup seseorang. Tidakkah manusia seharusnya bersyukur karena jika tiba saatnya, dia bisa meninggalkan dunia fana—pergi dari _beban waktu_?

Ironis memang, L tidak pernah merasa setinggi sekaligus serendah ini dalam hidupnya. Dikuasai pemahaman tak tergoyahkan ketika dia akhirnya menemukan satu malaikat terelok, dengan satu sayap besar yang mampu membelah udara hingga mereka sanggup menggapai Langit bersama jika ingin—karena dirinya sendiri ibarat malaikat bersayap satu—tak pernah ada jiwa lain yang mampu menyamai ketinggiannya, karena itulah semestanya terasa timpang, limbung bila berhadapan soal arti _ikatan _perasaan, maupun definisi pertautan dua jiwa.

Kini, berhadapan dengan malaikat memukau serupa dirinya, L takjub maupun terguncang. Terbias pantulan Surga maupun Neraka di pahatan wajah sehalus porselin tanpa cela, Light menawarkan dua hal yang saling bertentangan. Bila sisi hitam dalam diri Light mengambil alih, malaikat yang tersesat oleh kelamnya godaan akan hilang, tak pernah bisa kembali. Harapan masih bisa berkobar jika kemurnian yang ditemukannya dalam jiwa Light bisa mendobrak keluar—dia tahu, _selalu_, mereka bisa menerjang aral apa pun. Sepasang tangan mereka akan menjadi perisai, _melindungi rentannya raga masing-masing_, saling memeluk… sebelah sayap di punggung masing-masing akan terkepak, kukuh karena kehadiran satu sama lain. Alasan yang cukup sahih untuk mencoba terbang kembali, sebagai _satu kesatuan utuh_.

Energi menakjubkan karena kebersamaan itu akan mengangkat keduanya setinggi yang mereka mampu, tak akan pernah jatuh menghantam tanah.

_Jika saja Light memilih kebenaran sejati, seperti dirinya. Seandainya Light mau mendengarkan suara nuraninya._

"Ryuuzaki…," balas Light sambil membingkai wajah sewarna salju dengan kedua tangannya, ekspresinya penuh tekad,"Kau sudah dilanda ketakutan tak berdasar. Lihatlah aku," pinta Light. L memfokuskan pandangannya, agak enggan, sementara Light berkata,"Aku disini. Aku tidak akan kehilangan sekeping pun dari bagian diriku. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan diriku tersesat sepenuhnya. Seharusnya, orang sepertimu bisa mengerti itu."

L terdiam sejenak, berusaha tenang menerima kenyataan pahit. Kedua matanya menatap tegar sepasang bola mata cokelat madu milik Light, kagum oleh keindahan yang terlukis di setiap guratan warnanya. Dia tertawa ringkih, sesaat terdengar seperti menangis sembari tertawa satir penuh ironi. "Inilah bagian yang paling rumit dari kehidupan seorang manusia seperti saya. Saya tidak ingin kehilangan diri Light-kun yang sebenarnya. Saya takut memiliki rasa kehilangan. Bukankah ini yang Light-kun sebut menyedihkan?"

Tidak ada lagi pertukaran kata maupun kontak fisik. L menarik dirinya menjauh, otomatis menghapus jarak personal yang tadi sempat tercipta di dunianya yang selalu sepi. Sontak kulit Light dirajam dingin malam. Light terpaku di tempat, tidak mampu menganalisa apa yang akan dilontarkan detektif itu selanjutnya. Kedua matanya menelusuri wajah L, berharap menemukan interpretasi atas semua ini.

Di luar dugaan, L berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tapak kakinya menimbulkan bunyi redam samar di lantai saat dia melangkah. Menoleh sekilas, memandang Light dengan sorot mata yang sulit dipahami untuk yang terkahir kali, lalu kembali membentengi dirinya dengan tembok berlapis yang keras dan kokoh. Sulit ditembus maupun dirubuhkan. L menutup pintu kamar. Berawal dari tindakan represif, kesunyian tak hanya menyisakan kekosongan yang merajam ulu hati Light, namun juga meninggalkan kemarahan bercampur kekecewaan yang mengendap pekat di benaknya. Separasi final sudah terlaksana.

Fondasi terakhir hati kecil Light retak; porak-poranda dalam satu malam.

Pikiran yang remuk redam semakin membuat pemahaman terasa nyata. Kobaran perasaan yang sempat menyala di hatinya kini harus dipaksa untuk padam, seterusnya. Selamanya.

_Semenjak itu, L menyegel rapat-rapat kepingan hatinya di dasar terdalam. Demi dirinya, demi Light, dan yang terutama, demi dunia._

* * *

**-Shattered Souls-**

Sepasang sayap tak lagi mengepak menantang Langit dalam alunan simfoni yang selaras. Genggaman jari mereka perlahan terlepas, meredupkan pijar kekuatan yang sempat hadir. Malaikat berbola mata sekelam malam terpaksa kembali ke peraduannya di belahan Bumi yang tersembunyi, jauh dari hingar-bingar duniawi, menatap pilu menembus Langit, dimana kepingan jiwanya—malaikat berbola mata selembut madu—tewas dalam usahanya terbang menjelajah Langit sendirian, sayapnya bahkan tak sanggup membantunya lari dari panas Matahari yang mendidih—hingga secara mengenaskan sekujur tubuhnya terbakar, meleleh. Tetes demi tetes luruh ke Bumi, ditingkahi denting halus bulu-bulu sayap yang menghitam—hangus oleh tragedi.

Kehampaan mulai membelenggu jiwa yang tertinggal tanpa asa. Waktu yang kejam akan membuktikan ketika waktunya tiba. Perpisahan adalah pil pahit yang harus ditelan demi membayar pengkhianatan.

* * *

**-Echoes from the Dead-**

28 Juni 2010.

Dua bulan setelah kematian Yagami Light, masih belum bisa menghapuskan kenangan yang tergores di hati Yagami Sachiko. Sebaliknya, sering kali dia terpuruk menangisi kematian suami dan putranya tercinta. Untuk alasan itulah dia datang ke tempat ini. Untuk mengadukan nasib dan kesedihan ke tangan dewa.

Di malam musim panas yang terang oleh pijar bintang di angkasa, Sachiko berjalan kaki menuju kuil Shinto yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Sosoknya yang rapuh tersembunyi oleh bayangan pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekeliling kuil, gemerisik dedaunan menyamarkan bunyi langkahnya. Suasana sangat lengang di malam hari seperti ini. Sachiko menapakkan kaki, menaiki anak-anak tangga hingga mencapai pelataran kuil yang terletak tinggi di atas ruas permukaan jalan. Gerbang kuil yang dimakan usia menyambutnya, diterangi nyala obor. Warna merah keemasan terpantul di permukaan sungai, kunang-kunang beterbangan menghiasi aliran air yang mengalir.

Sachiko membasuh tangannya dan berkumur, air dingin yang menderu dari pancuran menenangkan debur hatinya. Tak lama kemudian, dia meletakkan sesajian yang dibawanya ke atas kepala patung Hachiman, dewa perang. Sachiko membungkuk rendah, memberi hormat pada patung dewa di hadapannya sebanyak dua kali, lalu menepukkan tangannya sebanyak tiga kali. Ritual ini diulangi sebanyak tiga kali. Nisan-nisan di area pemakaman mengelilinginya, tegak dan diam. Namun, masih dapat tercium bau dupa yang pekat menusuk hidung. Sachiko berjalan lagi hingga tiba di nisan yang dituju. Terukir nama Yagami Light di atas nisan batu dingin berwarna kelabu.

Sachiko berjongkok, menyalakan dupa lalu mengatupkan tangan, berdoa. Hatinya menjerit, memohon agar di dunia kedua pun, Light tetap mendapatkan perlindungan dari dewa, sehingga jiwanya bisa naik menuju nirwana. Dia rindu ingin mendengar suara Light. Rindu melihat Light berjalan menghampirinya, merasakan sentuhan tangan Light yang kokoh ketika sedang membantunya mencuci piring atau pun menata pot-pot tanaman. Sachiko merindukan sorot mata penuh ketegasan yang diwarisi Light dari Soichiro.

Entah berapa lama kesunyian menemani Sachiko berdoa. Mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju, Sachiko bangkit, berjalan pergi. Malam hening itu terasa begitu riuh karena diwarnai kerikan jangrik, teriakan burung hantu dan desau angin. Meski telinganya pekanya berharap bisa mendengar jawaban yang tak kunjung datang atas doanya, Sachiko tetap tidak dapat mendengar yang tak seharusnya didengarnya. Bahkan naluri seorang ibu harus rela dibentengi hukum kematian.

Gema jeritan teriris Yagami Light berkumandang dari alam baka, serupa sayatan angin yang membubung tinggi. Merintih, kering kerontang tanpa belas kasih. Memohon. _Meratap_.

Surga menjauh dari jangkauannya dan Neraka siap menjilati sekujur tubuhnya dengan api yang panas menggelegak jika suatu saat Light terperosok jatuh.

Kedua tangannya tidak lagi menggenggam kuasa layaknya manusia bertaraf dewa. Saat ini hanya mampu menggapai-gapai putus asa, ingin menjangkau yang tak bisa diraih, ingin meraih kembali kepingan jiwa yang sempat terlepas.

Light hanya memikirkan satu sosok, satu orang yang mampu membebaskannya dari siksaan yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Satu figur untuk mengikat esensi jiwanya agar tidak terseret arus kegelapan yang kekal.

L.

Cukup dengan L.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya…

_Hanya L. Hanya dirinya seorang_.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yay! Saya kembali lagi! Setelah semedi di kamar beberapa minggu, akhirnya ide yang sudah mengganggu ketenangan tidur semenjak akhir Juli lalu berhasil dituliskan, hehe. Sebenarnya udah direncanakan untuk _publish_ segera setelah **Di Duniaku, Kau Kekal** selesai, tapi karena fic yang mesti di-_update_ juga ngantri, ditambah rutinitas kelas 3 yang gila-gilaan, saya baru bisa meluangkan waktu sekarang. Inilah sekuel yang saya janjikan, sebelum ini saya udah memberi bocoran kalo bakal ada sekuel ke beberapa author lain.

Ini fic yang dibuat di sela-sela waktu nulis **The Photograph**, **Dua Jiwa** dan **Nakama**. Jadi, bagi kalian yang ngikutin fic-fic itu, jangan bosan nunggu _update_ dari saya, ya, hehe… -dilempar golok- Habis gimana lagi, setiap saya coba ngelanjutin salah satu dari 3 fic itu, konsep cerita ini terus muncul dan konsentrasi saya pecah, ide-ide pun tubrukan di kepala. Saya benar-benar _desperate_ nyari waktu nulis, biasanya dalam sebulan bisa nulis paling nggak 1 chapter/fic, tapi masa bulan Agustus belum ada sama sekali? Saya langsung ngacir ke depan komputer dan bikin fic ini. Otak memang brilian pas bisa diajak kompromi.

Adegan pembuka sempat ngebuat saya gelisah nggak menentu selama nulis, habis… arrgh, baru pertama kalinya mendetilkan yaoi sebegitunya! Uhuhu… gimana? Aneh nggak? Atau malah kelewatan? –gigitin horden, frustasi-

Chapter ini penuh metafora dan simbol, tema utama ada di _quote _pembuka dari **Luciano de Crescenzo **yang sangat indah… yaitu konsep manusia sebagai malaikat. Jangan salah tanggap, _Light dan L memang nggak berjiwa malaikat yang tanpa noda, karena masing-masing dari mereka punya kesalahan dan dosa sendiri_. Nggak ada manusia yang sempurna, bukan? _Karena itulah mereka saya umpamakan sebagai malaikat bersayap satu, yang hanya bisa terbang jika saling memeluk, saling menerima dan melengkapi_. Lagi-lagi, kita balik ke topik _soulmate_. Inilah salah satu hal yang belum saya tuntaskan di fic sebelumnya.

Oh ya, ada nggak yang bisa menebak apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Light? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 2, ok? Selama menunggu, saya akan berterima kasih jika kalian sudi menyumbangkan kritik dan saran lewat **review**. Pertanyaan dan obrolan juga diterima dengan senang hati. Saya bakal balas secepat mungkin lewat PM maupun Infantrum.

Thanks udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Ja matta ne!


End file.
